Fifteen Is A Good Age For Having Kids, You Know
by PeinSaku
Summary: "So, Sakura-chan!" she chirped. "When can I be expecting grandchildren?" I choked on my food. Dear Lord, what is WRONG with this woman? — Sequel to "Eighteen Is The Legal Age For Marriage, You Know." Prequel to "Seventeen Is The Best Age For Engagement, You Know." — AU. Crack-ish.


**Sequal to:** Eighteen Is The Legal Age For Marriage, You Know  
**Sequal is Now out:** Seventeen Is The Best Age For Engagement, You Know

Alright, everybody's been asking for a sequal, so here you go! :D This was a lot of fun to write, and I hope you all like it. The beginning may seem a bit wordy, but that's just too bad, because you can't always put the best part of the stary at the start. ;P Please read and review!

* * *

I was nervous. _Extremely_ nervous.

I mean, why wouldn't I be? How could I _not_ be nervous? I knew nervousness wasn't the way to go, and relaxation was important, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I should be calm, damn it!

I took a deep breath. Calm. Overreacting wasn't going to make me relax any more than I was (if I could really be considered relaxed). In fact, I wasn't relaxed at all. My mother always told me that stress was a bad thing, and that I should always take every chance possible to relieve myself of tension, but of course I didn't listen, so I never attempted to calm myself, and then when I didn't calm myself everything would get into a huge jumbled mess, and then stuff would–

Whoa. Shut up, Sakura. I hated rambling, even if it was in my head. I rambled a lot, sometimes more than usual. Though, I'd been babbling on and on and on much more recently about completely random things that had absolutely nothing whatsoever to do with the current topics and–

Right. Rambling again.

Calm...Calm. Caaaaalm.

I repeated that single word in my head over and over until I thought my mind might implode.

Well, _that_ wasn't a calming thought. Oh, lookie there. My mind really _is_ flying all over the place.

_**Of course it is.**_ I nearly groaned. _**We're practically insane, anyways.**_

_I don't need your input._ I growled.

_**Whoa, **_**some**_**one's touchy.**_

I felt no need to grace my Inner-self with a reply.

_**I feel so touched.**_

_Quiet, you._

My Inner's bitching was the last thing I needed at the moment.

_**Hey!!**_

I ignored her.

Calm, Sakura. Calm.

_**Telling yourself to calm down isn't going to work.**_

_Shut. Up._

CALM, Sakura. Calm.

_**Oh, nice. That's freak'n rich.**_

_CALM_, Sakura. CALM.

_**You know, I'm beginning to wonder which of us is the cra–**_

_ARGHH!!_ "WHY CAN'T I CALM DOWN?!?"

I was surrounded by dead silence.

_**Smooooth, Sakura. Just go fucking yell into thin air.**_

_SHUT UP!!_

For the millionth time in all my years at Konoha Academy (which rang up to a grand total of one), I was immensely grateful that I had a private dorm room to myself.

Just as the thought went through my mind, however, a knock came at the door.

"Sakura?" came the voice from the other side. "Are you alright in there? I heard you screaming from my room down the hall."

I took several deep breaths before replying.

"I'm fine, Shikamaru," I called, forcing myself to refrain from bursting into hysterics.

There was a pause. "You don't sound fine."

I sighed. Shikamaru and I had been friends since first grade, and he knew me better than most people. We had been in the same schools since the year we met simply because we were both intelligent enough to qualify for them. (Meaning: we were both geniuses and we kicked others' asses in academics, so we got into all the smart schools.)

"Can I come in?" he asked from in the hallway.

"Yeah."

The door opened, revealing his familiar features. Dark brown hair pulled into a spiky ponytail and warm brown eyes. I offered a small smile.

"You look horrible," he deadpanned, staring at me blankly.

"Gee, thanks a lot, Shika. I love you, too."

He rolled his eyes, closing the door. Shikamaru leaned lazily against the wall, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"So, what's up with you?" he questioned, getting right to the point.

I sighed again heavily, running a hand through my pale pink hair. I sat cross-legged on my messy twin-sized bed.

"There's just a lot of stuff going on right now," I said tiredly, popping my back. "I'm really stressed out."

"I can see that."

I shot him a withering look.

Shikamaru sat on the left side of my bed, body facing the door. He met my eyes steadily.

"What's on your mind?"

And in that instant, I knew Shikamaru would listen. He always listened. He always helped me with my troubles and, all in all, he was my closest friend. He was the only one I could talk to.

I spilled it all.

"Itachi and his family are having some kind of get-together with a _lot_ of people from the Uchiha Clan, kind of like a family reunion. His mother – Mikoto, I think – said that he and Sasuke should invite all their closest friends so that they could all meet the family. And, uh, since we're kind of together...yeeaah..." I finished awkwardly.

Amusement flickered in his eyes. I glared at him.

What the hell was so funny? I voiced the thought.

He chuckled quietly.

"So, Itachi invited you to meet his family?" Shikamaru verified, a smirk tugging at his lips. My eyes narrowed.

"That's what I said," I muttered. _Dumbass._ I added silently.

"No you didn't; you merely left it open and _implied_ that that was the case."

I scowled.

"Well,I _implied_ it because I figured you were smart enough to realize it on your own."

"Of course I'm smart enough to realize it on my own. I was simply checking that that was what you were really implying, rather than leaving out any important details that might suggest otherwise."

I huffed.

"You can really troublesome sometimes, you know."

"That's my line."

"Well, too bad. I'm stealing it."

"You aren't technically stealing it since I didn't trademark the quote."

"Then why were you complaining about it?"

"Because I would prefer if you didn't 'borrow' what I say."

"Then suck it up, 'cause I'm _borrowing_ your phrase."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Troublesome woman."

I shoved him playfully and he smirked back.

"Jerk."

"So, when is this 'family reunion'?" Shikamaru asked, returning to 'business mode'. I hugged my knees to my chest, resting my chin on top.

"Tonight," I mumbled. His eyebrows lifted in surprise. "What?"

"Aren't you supposed to be getting ready, or something else troublesome like that?" he suggested. I made a face at him.

"I don't particularly enjoy wearing dresses and make up," I growled, scowling at the blanket beneath me. I wiggled my bare-footed toes absently. Shikamaru huffed through his nose quietly in amusement.

"Is that so?"

I threw a pillow at him and he laughed, grabbing it in both of his hands.

"You're not making this any easier," I grumbled, curling myself into a tighter scrunch. He sighed, setting the pillow back on my bed. Shikamaru shifted to sit next to me, crossing his legs at the ankles and throwing an arm across my shoulders.

"I don't know what to tell you," he admitted, tipping his head back to stare at the ceiling.

"Oh, the great Shikamaru finally falls, ne?"

He grunted, rolling his eyes again. "What do you want me to say?"

I heaved an exhausted sigh, leaning into his side comfortingly. Good thing we were best friends, or that would be _reeeaaaly_ awkward. "I don't know."

I saw him glance down at me from the corner of my eye. "Well, then I don't know either."

We sat in silence for a long time. Neither of us spoke for what seemed like hours, but – according to my clock – it was only about eight minutes. (I wasn't really sure if that was the correct time; my clock wasn't exactly trustworthy...) Finally, Shikamaru broke the stillness.

"Do you want to go?"

I didn't even have to think about my answer. "Yes."

"Then, go."

I sighed for the hundredth time that day, closing my eyes.

"But I don't know if I should."

"And why is that?"

I turned my head slightly, letting my cheek rest against my knees and reopened my eyes. I gazed out the window for a long moment.

"...I don't know."

I knew Shikamaru was probably annoyed beyond belief, but that was just tough shit. He was going to have to deal with it until I made up my mind.

"Just go, Sakura."

I lifted my head in surprise, looking at him. I hadn't expected his blunt response. He stared right back at me.

"I know you like this Itachi guy; frankly, I kind of like the guy, myself." I smirked inwardly at all the different comebacks I could have thrown at him for that statement. "You two are pretty close, and you've been dating for – what? Six months? If he wants you at his family reunion, then go."

I smiled. When he put it that way, the choice seemed so clear.

"Thanks, Shika." I pecked him on the cheek.

He looked away, attempting – and failing – to scowl at the floor.

"Don't do that," he muttered.

"Why not?" I teased. "Does it embarrass you?"

He frowned at me, trying his hardest to glare at me. "Because Itachi would murder me."

I laughed, knowing just how true the statement was. "Oh? Is that the _only_ reason?"

This time, he did scowl. "You're practically my sister. I don't believe in incest."

I laughed even harder, throwing an arm around his neck.

"Oh, don't worry, Shika. I won't tell anyone about your crazy desires for me."

"Oh, yes, Sakura. I'm madly in love with you. Won't you come away with me and have thousands of pretty little babies."

I cracked up at his monotone. I couldn't understand how he had kept on a straight face after saying that. After a moment, we both laughed until we were coughing.

"Thanks, Shika."

"Any time."

"Hey Shika?"

"Hm?"

"Don't worry; your secret's safe with me."

"What secret?"

"Your hot, burning love for me."

"...troublesome woman."

Oo o oO o o o O O O o o o Oo o oO

"Alright, girls! Time for Operation: Make Sakura Sexy!"

"Hai!"

"...uh, guys...isn't that a bit _much_?"

I stared in horror at the group of girls before me. Once Shikamaru had convinced me to go, I kicked him out and asked my best girl friends for help. (What else was I supposed to do? I never had to attend a formal 'gathering' before...) Now, it appeared to be the worst mistake of my fifteen-year-long life.

Ino was holding the two most frightening things in the entire world: _very_ revealing clothes and a make up bag. I wanted to look decent and nice for Itachi's family reunion, but _this_?!?

"Sakura, go into the bathroom and call us when you've got this on–"

"No."

There was no way in hell that I was going to wear that pathetic excuse for clothing to the reunion. No. Way. In. _Hell._

"But Sa–" I cut her off again.

"No."

Ino fixed me with a stern look, placing her hands – and still holding her weapons of mass destruction – on her hips stubbornly.

"Alright, listen, Sakura," she ground out. "You're _gonna_ put this on, and you're _gonna_ like it." I glared.

"Ino, I am _not_ going to wear that!" I hissed. "It hardly covers _anything_!"

"That's the idea."

I stared at her in disbelief.

"You're impossible," I muttered.

"Sakura-chan's r-right, Ino," Hinata stammered quietly. Finally, someone to my rescue! "I-it's a bit...um, I-inappropriate..."

I nodded, slinging an arm around Hinata's shoulders and facing Ino.

"See?" I said. "Hinata agrees with me."

"Me, too," Tenten admitted. Yuri mumbled her agreement, nodding. Her white-and-silver swirly ponytail bounced slightly at the motion.

"Oh, come on," Furea objected. "What's the fucking point of looking nice if you can't look hot?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah!" Ino shot in.

"You're all a bunch of party poopers," Temari agreed.

I nearly groaned as my friends launched into a full-out debate. This was getting us nowhere.

So, with that thought alone, I blanked out of my surroundings.

I've known all my friends for a few years know – for some reason, I'm finding it harder and harder to make friends with people. Itachi is the only person I'm close to – boyfriend!! – that I met this year. It kind of sucks, but hey; life sucks and then you die. No big deal. I never saw any of my friends in middle school, but we were reunited a month into our high school freshman year – this year. (I met them all in elementary school.) I was going to a different high school for about a month because the people in charge screwed up my zoning. So, I transferred.

I met Yuri and Furea in second grade, quickly after telling off Karin – I hate her! – for mocking my hair color. I met Ino at the beginning of fourth grade, courtesy of Shikamaru and his friend, Choji. She introduced me to Tenten and Hinata almost immediately. I ran into Temari – quite literally – a year later, and we became friends on the spot. (I knew her brothers, and she instantly recognized me from their descriptions.)

Yuri was a cool, laid-back girl – and very pretty, at that. She had white hair with silver streaks pulled into a swirly ponytail. Short bangs hung in front of her icy-blue eyes. Yuri was dating Itsuma (no clue what his last name is), a junior from a different school.

Furea was a more punk girl – much like myself – who enjoyed cursing – again, like me; I just didn't overuse the words like she did. She had blazing red hair with natural orange highlights pulled into a flame-shaped ponytail. Her orange eyes were mostly covered by bangs that framed her face. Furea didn't have a boyfriend. (She felt no need, though I'm sure many guys have volunteered.)

Ino was the typical girl: long blond hair pulled into a high ponytail and blue eyes. She was loud, proud, and always kept up-to-date with the latest gossip. And, shockingly, she was dating Inuzuka Kiba (something about loving dogs...).

Hinata was sweet and shy (and unbelievably in love with a boy named Uzumaki Naruto.) She had chin-length dark blue hair with short bangs framing her face and beautiful pearl-white eyes. (I love her eyes! And to think, so many girls tease her because of them. Needless to say, I cracked open a can of whoop-ass on them. They don't tease her anymore. Heh heh...)

Tenten was a year older than me. She enjoyed sports – especially soccer (I prefer dodge ball; you get to hit people) – and she's a pretty cool person. She had short brown hair pulled into twin buns and chocolate-colored eyes. Average-looking, yet...not. (It doesn't make any sense, but it's the only way to describe her.) Oh. And she's currently dating Hinata's one-year-older cousin, Neji. (I think that's how they met.)

Temari was also a year older than me. She's a punk – yet again, like moi – and her brother, Kankuro and Gaara, are pretty cool, too. (Gaara's in my grade, and Kankuro's in Temari's.) She had sandy-blond hair pulled into four – yes, _four_ – spiky ponytail and teal eyes. Oh, and she's _tall._ (I envy her height; I'm the shortest one of our group. Even Hinata's two inches taller than me!) She's also dating Shikamaru – I introduced them.

And me? I'm nothing special. Just pale pink hair and green eyes. (Well, I take that back. My hair color definitely isn't normal.) I'm short and I have a wide forehead, one of the centers of the teasing I receive. Just...normal...I guess...

Itachi. Oh, Itac–

"Are you even listening to me?!?"

I blinked.

"Sorry, what?"

Ino scowled at me.

"Sakura, _pay attention_!" she snapped. I straightened up at once, knowing better than to ignore her. Bad things happen when Ino doesn't get her way. "I _said_ 'How about if Yuri picks out a dress for you, instead'."

I didn't know whether to sigh in relief or groan in defeat. I hated dresses – and pretty much anything even remotely 'girly' – but at least Yuri would be picking it out. She was fair.

When I nodded, Yuri shot me a lazy smile.

"I've got one you can wear," she murmured. "I wore it to my sister's eighth birthday party." (Yuri, Furea, and I all wear the same size, weirdly enough.) I smiled back.

Yuri's younger sister – Inu – was such a cute little girl. She looked almost exactly like Yuri, except her hair curled slightly at the top of her ponytail.

When I agreed, Yuri quietly slipped out of the room to retrieve the dress from her and Furea's shared dorm. I sat on my bed, soon followed by the others. Tenten and Temari – who also shared a dorm – ended up sitting on the floor (Furea insisted on stretching out and laying down, leaving them with no room.) Ino chattered on abut the 'latest Konoha Academy news' with occasional input from Temari, Furea, and (minutely) Tenten. Hinata and I remained silent, every now and then making small talk. It wasn't until Yuri returned that the conversations really picked.

"Damn!" Furea commented. "That's one hell of a dress! Though, it would be nice in _black_ and silver..."

I agreed with both statement (black is a color) but it looked pretty good as it was.

The dress was one piece that looked like two pieces (if that makes any sense). The 'top' was silver and off-the-shoulders with three-quarter sleeves. It was form-fitting and ended in a v-shape just below the waist. The 'bottom' part was midnight blue and flowed gently to about halfway between the knees and ankles.

Ino squealed in delight, scaring me half to death and jolting me out of my staring.

"It's _perfect_!" she cooed, snatching it from Yuri. She ogled at it for a moment before shoving it at me. "Go try it on!"

I sighed, taking the dress, and trudged into my connected bathroom. I shut the door behind me and removed the protective clear plastic bag-thing from the dress. I stared for a few minutes. It was a very nice dress.

Then, once my moment of awe was over, I tugged off my clothes (a black tank top and gray-and-blue plaid pajama pants) and slipped on the dress. I stared in the mirror.

I usually hate dresses (usually: all the time) but this one...there were just no words to describe it. I loved it.

Slowly, I pushed the bathroom door open and stepped out. I was immediately bombarded with squeals (Ino) and applause (pretty much everyone else). Before I could react, Ino was already pushing me back into the bathroom.

"Perfect!" she chirped. "Now, Yuri! You do her air, and I'll do her make up!"

Make up? Oh-no.

"Nonono!!" I said quickly. "No make up!!"

Ino glared at me. My face fell.

"I'll do it," Furea offered. I looked at her gratefully.

Ino huffed, but didn't object.

When Furea did make up, she applied barely any.

Furea and Yuri both smiled (well, Furea kind of grin-smirked) and closed in on me. They told me to close my eyes, and I happily complied. I could feel slight tugging on my hair – not uncomfortable – and the cool tip of eyeliner around my eyes. I'm not sure how long I was there, but Yuri finally told me I could look.

When I opened my eyes, it was like I was seeing an entirely different person.

Furea had only used a metallic black eyeliner and clear lip gloss – which I was very grateful for. And my hair...just, _wow._ The bangs that used to frame my face were both braided and pinned together at the back of my head. The rest of it cascaded down to my shoulders in gentle curls.

Surely, that wasn't me. It just..._couldn't_ be.

I was speechless, and – thankfully – my friends seemed to realize it. Furea grinned.

"Not bad, eh?"

I smiled, running my fingers over one of the thin braids.

"Not bad at all."

Oo o oO o o o O O O o o o Oo o oO

This was it.

I stood out in front of the school – like Itachi had told me to – with my friends right behind me. They were trying their best to calm me down as I waited for his car.

"Alright, Sakura," Ino said, sounding very much like a coach giving her student and pep talk. A mental image of Anko – one of the gym teachers – flashed through my head. "You're gonna be great! Itachi won't be able to keep his eyes off you!"

I sent her a weak smile.

"Thanks, Ino," I mumbled.

And then, a sleek black car pulled up.

My friends bubbled with excitement as Itachi stepped out from the driver's side. His eyes roamed over every inch of me as he approached, a slight smile twitching at the corners of his lips. When he finally reached me, Itachi took my hand and kissed it, his eyes never leaving mine.

Ino giggled and the others grinned widely.

My face heated up, and I was pretty sure that I was blushing.

"You look absolutely beautiful," he murmured, his voice making my heart skip a few beats. Ino squealed. "Come. I'm sure mother would love to meet you."

I smiled as he took my hand and led me to his car. Itachi opened the door, letting me climb in before shutting it behind me. He strolled around the front and got in the driver's seat. I didn't even wave good-bye to my friends; I was too busy staring at Itachi.

He was wearing a nice black tuxedo (his family's rich, and they always have this thing about looking nice at reunions) without a tie or bow. It clung to his form very nicely, if I do say so myself.

He smirked as he drove off, obviously seeing me ogle at him. A blush flamed across my face, and I was sorely grateful for the darkness around us. Maybe he wouldn't see it.

"I'm very pleased that you accepted my invitation," Itachi said after a moment, a small smile spreading on his lips. I smiled back.

"I have to meet them sometime, ne?" I replied, trying to sound relaxed. Judging by the amusement on his face, I failed.

"You don't have to worry," he murmured, one hand leaving the steering wheel to entwine with mine. "I know they'll all love you."

I sighed, leaning back against the seat.

"Who all will be there?" I asked.

"My family," Itachi replied smoothly. "As I said before. My mother suggested that Sasuke and I invite our closest friends to attend in order to become acquainted with the Uchiha Clan." He shot a soft smirk at me. "Naturally, I invited you." I smiled again. I always seemed to smile more with Itachi around. "Granted, a few more of Akatsuki will be there, and Sasuke invited a few of his own friends. Everything will be fine."

I sighed. I hoped it would be.

In no time at all, we arrived at the Uchiha house – er, mansion. (They were rich; what can I say?) Itachi pulled the car around the side of the house, parking beside many other nice-looking cars. He got out of the car and I followed – even though he insisted on holding the door for me again. Itachi offered his arm to me, and I took it, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I suppose the others drove themselves here?" I said as we walked to the front door.

"Yes."

"And you're sure there's nothing to worry about?"

He glanced down at me, halting. We both stood on the front porch. He smiled gently down at me, taking my chin in his hand.

"Absolutely," he promised, giving me a heart-melting kiss. I think I nearly fainted.

He chuckled at my reaction – I always did that when he kissed me – and opened the door, waiting for me to enter first.

"Right this way, Young Master Uchiha," a man – a butler, I guess – said, smiling at both of us. He held both of his arms towards the dining room, giving us a warm nod as we passed.

When we entered the dining room, I felt I would die.

The table was _filled_ with people. And they were all looking at us. My face paled. I wasn't sure if I could do this.

Itachi, sensing my distress, pulled me gently towards two empty seats. He pulled out my chair wordlessly and laid a hand on my shoulder, pushing me down into the seat. He sat in the chair on my left.

A man and a woman – Itachi's parents, I presumed – sat at the head of the table. The woman made a giddy noise at the back of her throat and gave small, quick claps.

"Oh, Itachi! Who's this pretty little girl?" she asked sweetly, smiling widely at me. I offered a weak smile in return.

"This is Sakura," Itachi murmured. "Sakura, this is my mother and my father."

"Pleased to meet you, Lady Uchiha," I greeted politely, white as a sheet.

"Oh, dear, just call me Mikoto!" she cooed. "And my husband is Fugaku!"

I gave a nod. That was all I could manage. _Everyone_ was staring at me. I wished for a hole to open up beneath my chair and swallow me whole. _Any_thing to get away from all the eyes.

"Well, go on!" Mikoto said after a moment. We all looked at her. "Sasuke, Itachi, introduce your friends to the family!"

Itachi – thankfully – let Sasuke go first. Sasuke – who sat across the table from Itachi – grunted. He jabbed a thumb at the boy on his right (my left).

"Uzumaki Naruto," he muttered. At least I recognized him. I knew quite a few – if not all – of the people Sasuke invited. He continued to point out people as he pointed. "Hyuga Neji. Inuzuka Kiba. Aburame Shino. Sabaku Kankuro. Sabaku Gaara." Kankuro grinned at me. I smiled back. I'd have to tell Temari, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten about this.

"Now you, Itachi," Mikoto chirped.

"This is Haruno Sakura," he began, gesturing to me. "Hoshigaki Kisame. Reiame Pein. Deidara." A few people – myself excluded – mumbled about why Deidara didn't have a last name. "Akasuna Sasori. Hidan. Kakuzu." Murmurs again. "Zetsu was unable to come."

I suppose he didn't invite Konan. Well, he didn't really know her all that well...(neither did I.)

There were a few more murmurs before Itachi's mother decided to cut in.

"Good!" Mikoto said happily. "Now that you've all been introduced, let's eat!"

With that, maids and butlers began bringing out multiple plates of food. My mouth watered as a plate was set in front of me. Oooooh. Chicken Parmesan and spaghetti.

I would bet my life that Itachi had suggested the meal. He knew that I loved chicken – especially chicken legs, but this was really good, too – and Chicken Parmesan was pretty much the only food with poultry that could be considered decent for a rich family to eat. I waited for some of the other Uchiha's to begin eating before I did. (Mind you, it was very hard not to scarf it all down at once. It tasted amazing!)

I savored each bite, chewing slowly to prolong the wonderful flavor as it seeped into my mouth. I saw Itachi smirk in amusement from the corner of my eye, but I paid him no heed. It wasn't every day that I got to eat rich people food.

I figured even the Akatsuki would realize when they should just be quiet, but – or course – I should have known better. At least with Kisame, anyways.

"So, Itachi," Kisame said. All eyes were on him. "Is Sakura your little girlfriend or something? You didn't drive any of us."

I choked on my food.

I started coughing, my face flaming red. Itachi said nothing. I, now, severely hated Kisame. Before I could glare at said blue-gray-haired dog-meat on Itachi's left, Deidara snickered from my right.

"She _is_, yeah?!?"

Oh, how I wanted to die.

Now, everyone was staring at _me_. Again. Mikoto sucked in an excited breath.

"Oh, _really_?!?" she cooed, overjoyed. "That's _wonderful_! Oh, Itachi, she's so _cute_!"

I stared at the table helplessly, utterly horrified. This wasn't how I expected the family gathering to go.

_Kill me! Somebody, please, _kill me_!_

For once, my Inner didn't say a word. I think she was enjoying my suffering. Bitch.

Deidara snickered beside me again.

"Itachi, she seems a bit young," Fugaku commented, studying me closely. "How old are you, Sakura?" Oh shit.

And yet again, I was the center of attention.

"She is fifteen, father," Itachi said smoothly.

_I love you, Itachi._

_**Suck-up.**_

_Oh, _now_ you show up._

"Fifteen?!?" Hidan cried. He sat on Kisame's left and Kakuzu's right. "You're _fifteen_?!? I thought you turned _sixt_–"

He was suddenly cut off – which I will be forever grateful for – by Kakuzu, who covered his mouth with one hand.

"Quiet, Hidan," he mumbled. "It is disrespectful to yell at such an event."

Hidan glared at him and growled a few choice words, though they were muffled. When Kakuzu removed him hand, Hidan didn't make a sound.

"You are fifteen, Sakura?" Fugaku asked sharply, boring holes into me with his eyes. I swallowed invisibly and nodded. "My other son is fifteen. Don't you think that you would be more suited to Sasuke? He is in your grade, is he not?"

I felt like killing myself. There was no way in _hell_ that I would _ever_ like Sasuke! Itachi went rigid beside me.

"Thank you for your concern, Uchiha-sama," I replied as politely as I could manage, forcing a twitching smile onto my face. "But your son, Sasuke, and I aren't on the best of terms."

To prove my point, I glared across the table at Sasuke. He glared back. This seemed to surprise everyone.

"You don't like Sasuke?" Naruto asked stupidly, voicing everyone's thoughts – at least, that's what I figured.

"We've had a few..._ mishaps_," I said lowly, my eyes not leaving Sasuke's. It was a glaring match, and there was no way that I was about to lose.

"Mishaps?" Mikoto suddenly cut in, sounding awfully different from her norm. "Has Sasuke done something to you?"

"Nothing major, Lady Uchiha–"

"Mikoto."

"Er, Mikoto-san–"

"Just Mikoto."

"...Mikoto. It's nothing serious. I've just been on the receiving end of some rather unkind words."

The air dropped a few degrees. Itachi didn't look too happy. Then again, neither did Mikoto. I shivered slightly. What was _with_ these Uchiha's?

"Like what, if I may ask?" Mikoto demanded, shooting Sasuke a scolding look.

I averted my eyes.

"...it's not really appropriate to say at a time like this," I mumbled.

_**Uh-oh. I think Itachi's gonna kill his brother.**_

_It's not like the world'll miss him._

_**So true.**_

I saw Kisame bite his lip at Itachi's expression. Something told me that he didn't get along with his brother too well. (Not that I ever cared enough about Sasuke to stick around and find out.)

"Say it anyways, Sakura, dear," Mikoto urged, sending me a creepily-sweet smile. "We won't bite."

I paused uncertainly. Itachi nudged me slightly and I glanced up at him. He nodded. I sighed.

"Uh, alright," I murmured. "Well, he, uh...he calls me Pink-Bitch a lot; I think that's his favorite." Sasuke was officially the recipient of many glares, not all of them from people I knew. "He tells me I'm a midget, and he particularly seems to enjoy flicking my forehead and telling me how large it is." Deidara snorted at this, but I ignored him. "And just some other stuff..." I finished awkwardly.

It was quiet for a while.

"Well, I believe that settles that matter," Mikoto announced out of the blue. "Sakura will be staying with Itachi, isn't that right, Fugaku?" Judging by her tone, I knew Fugaku wouldn't dare argue.

"Hn," he grunted, returning to his food.

A very large awkward silence settled over the table as many people began eating again. I wasn't one of them.

All seemed to be going well, until Mikoto brought up a rather...uncomfortable subject.

"So, Sakura-chan!" she chirped. "When can I be expecting grandchildren?"

I fell rather ungracefully out of my chair. Itachi twitched violently, while the Akatsuki seemed to be forcing themselves not to howl with laughter. The same went for Sasuke's company. The Uchiha's, however, seemed to be genuinely curious.

_Oh my god!! These people are INSANE!!_

_**Whoa! Damn! We're fifteen, for Kami's sake!!**_

Itachi held out a hand to pull me up – with Mikoto cooed at – not meeting my eyes. He was obviously uncomfortable with the subject, as well.

"M-mikoto," I stammered, face unbelievably red, "That's, uh...th-that's not really going to be any time soon...!"

Her face fell.

I couldn't believe it. I was in a house full of nutbars!!

"That's too bad," she said in disappointment. "You know, teens can have children as early as age twelve."

_**What is WRONG with this woman?!? Sakura, we need to get out of here!!**_

_You can say that again!!_

Deidara looked like he was dying.

_**How dare he laugh at us!!**_

Finally, Hidan lost it.

He burst into laughter, clutching his stomach. Large, hysteric tears poured from the corners of his violet eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Mikoto asked innocently.

_That's it! We've got to get out!_

I faked remembering something and gasped. Mikoto looked at me.

"The school has a curfew!" I explained, hoping to god that she would let me go. I neglected to mention that students were allowed two extra hours on Saturdays and Sundays – this being a Saturday.

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Oh, I completely forgot about that!" she gushed. "I'm so sorry! We'll all have to get together again sometime over the summer!" (I sorely hoped not; it was only a week and a half until summer break.)

"Aw, man," Naruto whined. "I forgot about the curfew!" Kankuro and Kiba grumbled in agreement.

"All of you, get back to school!" Mikoto ordered. "Don't worry about your plates!"

I quickly stood, followed by Itachi and everyone else. (Itachi and Sasuke had been living at home, but after two moths, their parents sent them to live in the school's dorms. Apparently, students could choose to live in a dorm – like me – or live at home.)

"Sakura, you know the curfew is two ho–"

"Shut up!" I hissed, cutting Pein off. Amusement flickered in his ringed gray eyes.

"Ah."

"Oh, Itachi! Sakura-chan!"

Itachi and I glanced over our shoulders at Mikoto as we attempted to escape the room.

She smiled brightly. "Be easy with her, Itachi, and don't worry about protection! I want grandchildren, soon!"

I tripped, a choked cry ripping from my throat, and Itachi caught me. My face was so red, I thought I was going to pass out. Many of Itachi and Sasuke's friends laughed as we walked out of the house.

"Way to go, Sakura!" Kankuro teased as he passed. "I'm sure you'd_ love_ to be a mother!"

"You just wait 'till I get my hands on you!" I snapped. "Temari won't _want_ you back!!"

He just laughed as he strolled away, Gaara right behind him. The redhead smirked back at me.

"I dare you to say something!!" I yelled after him. Gaara's smirk widened, but he said nothing.

Hidan, Kisame, and Deidara were busy laughing their asses off at me.

"I take it, you know my younger brother's friends?" Itachi asked. I nodded, glaring after them.

"You see that evil little bastard with the long hair?" I growled. Itachi glanced at Neji and nodded. "Would you believe that that's Hinata's cousin?"

Itachi's eyebrows lifted slightly in surprise.

"Hn."

"And those two assholes that I yelled at? They're Temari's brothers."

"Ah."

I didn't bother to mention Naruto, Kiba, or Shino. There was an unbearable silence as we all walked to our respective cars. Itachi held the door fo me, resulting in a few snickers, and closed it wordlessly behind me. He took his seat behind the wheel and started the car, pulling smoothly out of the driveway. It was a long time before either of us spoke.

",,,Sakura, I..." He paused. "...I'm sorry. I didn't know that my mother would...say those things."

I glanced at him in embarrassment to find Itachi staring intently at the road. When he finally looked at me, his dark eyes were apologetic.

"It's alright," I mumbled, pink staining my face. "It just...surprised me..." Itachi gave me a tired smile.

"Are you upset?" The question caught me off guard.

"No," I answered truthfully. "Maybe a little embarrassed..." I held up my hands in defeat at the look Itachi sent me. "Okay, I'm _really_ embarrassed. But, no. I'm not upset."

Itachi studied me fr a moment – probably to decide if I was telling the truth – and I was tempted to tell him to watch the road. Nevertheless, when Itachi reverted his attention back to the road, the car hadn't swerved an inch.

"I can understand," he began, "if you do not wish to meet with my family again."

I forced a laugh, but it sounded humorless to my ears.

"Not forever," I disagreed. "Just...not very soon."

Itachi let out a rough chuckle.

"That can be arranged," he murmured. "Though, I doubt my mother will be pleased."

I stopped myself from making a face. Then. Something occurred to me.

"Are Sasuke and the others _driving_?"

Itachi glanced at me in amusement.

"Yes."

I stared at him incredulously.

"I know that Kankuro and Neji are sixteen, so they should be fine, nut the _others_?" I shook my head. "It's _illegal_ for a fifteen-year-old to drive without an adult in the car. And I highly doubt Naruto even got his leaner's permit–"

"He is riding with Sasuke," Itachi interrupted. I raised an eyebrow. How would _he_ know that? As if sensing my thoughts, he continued. "I saw him and the Inuzuka get into Sasuke's car. And the red-haired one – Gaara, was it? He rode with the one named Kankuro. I believe you said that they are brothers?" I nodded.

"What about Shino?" I hadn't been paying attention when the others were getting in their cars.

"He is with the Hyuga."

I sighed.

"When you turn sixteen, you're allowed to have one person and as many siblings as you want in the car with you. The same goes for fifteen, but you must have someone older than eighteen in the car with you." Itachi listen, amusement flickering on his face. "Kankuro and Neji _are_ fine – like I thought – but Sasuke is currently breaking the law."

"I thought you didn't enjoy following rules..."

"I don't. As a matter of fact, the law can go burn for all I care. I'm just saying that Mikoto wouldn't be too happy if her youngest son got his learner's permit revoked." Itachi smirked. My eyes narrowed; he knew something that I didn't. "What?"

He chucked quietly. "When you possess the Uchiha or Hyuga name, the law has ways of bending."

I snorted. Lucky. The Haruno name wasn't worth shit.

_**You got that right.**_

I voiced the thought. I expected Itachi to chuckle in that deep (sexy) voice, or even smirk, but he did nothing. Itachi remained completely silent as he pulled into the Konoha Academy parking lot. I looked at him in confusion as he parked the car.

"Itachi?"

He made no move to get out of the car. He just...sat there.

"Itachi?" I repeated. "Is something wrong?"

After a long moment, Itachi finally looked at me. His dark eyes stared into mine, and his expression was unreadable. He didn't speak for a while, but settled for simply studying my features.

It deeply confused me, but I waited patiently.

_What is he...?_

Finally, Itachi spoke, his fingers threading into mine.

"You know, Sakura," he murmured quietly, lifting both of our hands to rub the back of his against my cheek. "_You_ could have the Uchiha name."

My eyes widened and my breathing hitched.

"...w...what?' I whispered in shock.

His eyes locked onto mine.

"Once you turn eighteen, once you get out of high school...you could share my Uchiha name."

I was frozen in place. My mind went completely black, and I was rendered speechless.

Did...he...?

It took a long time for me to find my voice.

"I-itachi..." It came out barely audible. "Did...did you just..." He watched me evenly. "Did you just..._propose_?"

His eyes said t all. He loved me, and he was asking me to marry him.

Sure, I would have to wait until my eighteen birthday, but..._he asked me to marry him_!

Tears welled up in my eyes and I threw my arms around him, kissing him.

"Oh, Itachi," I stuttered, pressing my face into his neck. "Thank you...thank you so much." He rested his chin on my head.

"Is that a yes?" he asked softly.

I choked out a laugh, tears spilling down my face. "Yes!" He gave me the most beautifully breath-taking smile I'd ever seen.

"Thank you," he murmured before kissing me softly.

It felt like it would never end, and I never wanted it to. His lips molded warmly to mine, moving slowly and gently. Just when I opened my mouth for him, there was a knock on the window.

_**Damn it!**_

We both pulled apart and glared out the passenger-side window. Deidara stood there with a wide grin spread across his lips. His words were muffled through the glass, but we could still hear what he said.

"You two gett'n a head start at that grand-kids thing, yeah?"

I flipped him a bird. Deidara just laughed and walked off to enter the school. I sighed.

"Asshole."

Itachi chuckled quietly. "I'm sure Pein wouldn't mind if Deidara went temporarily missing."

We both laughed – though, his was a lot quieter. I smiled. After a moment, his gaze sobered.

"I understand if your answer changed. Three years is a long time." I regarded him seriously.

"Trust me," I promised. "It won't change." Itachi studied my expression, and then gave me a small smile.

"I'll hold you to your word, then."

With that, itachi slid smoothly out of the car, opening mine for me. When I objected, he waved it off. Oh well. I can't fault him for being chivalrous. (It was so hard to find these days.) We both walked hand-in-hand (I wanted to enjoy the moment! He hardly ever held my hand) to the front of the school. It wasn't until we were approaching the night guard that a horrible realization washed over me: I didn't have my Student ID.

"Itachi!" I hissed, tugging his arm to make him stop walking. "I don't have my ID!" His eyebrows shot up.

If a student wanted to get back into the school (as long as it was before the curfew), they had to present their Student ID to the guard on duty.

"Don't worry," he replied after a pause. "I have mine, and I can convince the guard."

I was uncertain, nut I went along with it anyway.

"ID's?" the guard asked as we came within hearing range. His eyes immediately went to our formal attire and entwined hands. A smiled tugged at the man's lips, his eyes crinkling. "I saw some young'ens up ahead wear'n some fancy clothes. I suppose you two birds is with 'em?"

"Yes, sir," Itachi confirmed. The guard chuckled, hooking his thumbs into his belt.

"Way-ell," he sighed. "What's the uh-ccasion?"

"A family reunion, of sorts."

"Ah, Lord," the guard mumbled. "I rememba' them. Alright, then, kiddo's. You two'n go on through." I looked at him in surprise.

_**Nice. I like this guy.**_

Now_ who's the suck-up?_ "Thank you, sir," I said gratefully.

He nodded to me, winking (not like the 'oh, you're hot' kind of wink, but more like a 'no problem at all' wink.)

"You two's go on, now, ya hear?"

Itachi and I nodded before opening the door and walking in.

"See?" Itachi murmured as we walked up a flight of stairs.

My dorm was on the second floor, and his was on the third. (The first floor was for classes and didn't have dorms. The second floor was for freshmen and sophomores. The third floor was for juniors and seniors.)

"He didn't even ask for our ID's."

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up."

Itachi chuckled as we walked. It wasn't long until we were standing outside of my dorm room, I could feel my friend (the girls, at least; I doubted Shikamaru would participate unless Temari dragged him into it) watched us from Ino and Hinata's shared form – across the hall and one door down.

Itachi leaned down and claimed my lips. I faintly heard the girls' cheers of delight, but I drowned them out of my head. I kissed him back, hooking my arms around his neck as his wrapped around my waist. His lips moved against mine with soft, meaningful brushes in a dominating way. When we finally broke apart for air, my breathing was slightly irregular. Itachi brushed his lips across my cheek and finally down to my ear.

"Sweet dreams, fiancé..."

* * *

Now what you expected, huh? XDD I just had to do it! (The title, I mean.) I hope you all liked it! :D


End file.
